Princess Michael
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Along a similar vein to "You Look Good" - Michael is once again Ebony's hapless victim. Apologies for the lame title.


**A/N: Just a bit of random Jardine family fluff inspired by a picture I saw recently and a throw away line by a radio presenter. Bit silly and similar to "You Look Good" but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Princess Michael**_

There are certain things that, as the father of daughters, you became accustomed to doing.

When your little girl asks you to carry her bright pink handbag, you carry her handbag. When she asks you to check the room for monsters or to kiss her favourite toy good night, you did that too.

And when she asks if she can turn you into a Princess, well…you let her.

At least that was the reasoning Michael was using in order to justify to himself how he'd ended up sitting in the middle of the floor at Ebony's mercy.

He watched with a kind of resigned patience as she bustled around him with bobby pins, plastic jewellery and various ribbons. He hated to think what he must look like, particularly after the toy makeup kit had made an appearance.

He sneaked a glance at his watch, hoping that either Jackie would be home soon with the others or Andrew would be awake from his nap.

He groaned inwardly as he realised that no such deliverance would be forthcoming. Andrew would be asleep for at least another hour and Jackie was going to stop off for some groceries after doing the school pick-up.

"You're going to be a beautiful Princess, Daddy," Ebony informed him as she turned to rummage through her makeup box. "You just need to the finishing touch," she announced, turning around with a bottle of hot pink, sparkly nail polish.

Michael regarded it dubiously, trying to figure out how he could escape this development when he saw the look on her face.

If there was one thing that Ebony enjoyed doing it was playing with her makeup and dress ups, but she could only rarely convince her older siblings to join in her play. The fact that Michael had agreed to be her latest model (or victim) had clearly made her day.

He sighed inwardly, he couldn't let her down.

Obediently, he held out his hand, careful to keep it steady in the hope that it would prevent it from becoming a complete disaster. "Just remember it will have to come off before I go to work," he counselled, suppressing a shudder at the imagined response of his colleagues should he come into work with nail polish on.

Robbie in particular would have a field day.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied glibly, unscrewing the cap and beginning to paint his nails with surprising dexterity for a four year old. Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated, making Michael smile as he watched her.

They were both so engrossed in his 'manicure' that neither of them realised they had an audience until they heard muffled giggles coming from the doorway.

"You, um, look very pretty Daddy," Katrina assured him through her giggles as they both looked up.

Michael gave an exaggerated preen, "Why thank you," he replied with a simpering air, making both girls laugh.

At the sound of their laughter, Nerys and Jimmy also appeared in the doorway. Both looking a little uncertain as to what to make of the sight that greeted them, especially Jimmy.

"I made Daddy into a Princess," Ebony announced proudly, "doesn't he look pretty?" she added, sitting back to admire her handiwork.

Katrina dissolved into giggles again and Nerys struggled to keep a straight face as she gave her compliments. Jimmy's only response was an impish grin as he disappeared to find a camera.

He returned a few minutes later with a camera and Jackie in tow and immediately started taking pictures as Jackie regarded the scene before her.

All three of the girls were now involved in dressing up Michael and Katrina was currently in the process of wrapping a (rather gaudy) feather boa around his neck, slightly hampered by her giggles.

Michael caught Jackie's eye and winked as Nerys stepped forward to put a plastic tiara on his head, carefully balancing it amongst the tiny pony tails that Ebony had made in his hair.

"Don't you think Daddy is a beautiful Princess, Mummy?" Ebony asked as the children all stepped back to admire the final product.

"He looks lovely," Jackie replied, trying desperately not to laugh. She took a calming breath and carefully avoided looking at him as she told to children to get ready for dinner.

She turned back to regard Michael and lost the battle with her laughter as he got stiffly to his feet, shedding glitter and trinkets as he did so.

"Your Majesty," she greeted him through her laughter with a mock curtsy.

"Very funny," he replied, pulling a face at her as he carefully removed the tiara. "There are just some things you have to do when you have daughters," he told her.

Jackie sobered, although her eyes still glittered with amusement as she regarded him, "You're a good man," she told him seriously, pecking him on the cheek.

Michael huffed a little in embarrassment, "Well, good man or not, I'm going to get changed," he told her as he headed towards their bedroom.

Jackie shook her head as she watched him go as she added the incident to the list of things she never thought she'd see Michael do. But then, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised as there really was very little that he wouldn't do for his children.

And that just made her love him more.


End file.
